


All The World’s A Stage

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Crack [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, M/M, Metafiction, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Minor Rose Tico/Jannah, Post-Canon, Satire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which the redeemed Kylo and co. see an...interesting play about themselves.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Darkpilot Crack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943092
Kudos: 4





	All The World’s A Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Till the Astromech Sings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631976) by [saltylikecrait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Because I read saltylikecrait’s fic and loved it, and wanted to have my own take on it.

“So...” Kylo, formerly Supreme Leader of the First Order, formerly dead, turned to look at his boyfriend, Poe Dameron. “I was getting back from therapy when I heard about this play...”

”How was therapy?” Poe said. 

”A bit grueling,” Kylo said. “But apparently there’s a play about us.”

”Oh good grief.”

”I know.”

”I guess it makes sense,” Poe said. “We are heroes here. Including you, Kylo.”

Kylo went quiet, not knowing how to respond to that. 

The truth was, Kylo had a feeling that he didn’t deserve that sort of praise being thrown at him. He’d done a lot of horrible things, and that was putting it mildly. True, he’d had horrible things done to him too, but it wasn’t as clear-cut as being a villain or a victim. Kylo supposed that it was somewhere that even he couldn’t figure out, something unreachable. 

”Hey,” Poe said. “You did the right thing in the end, Ky.” Kylo couldn’t help but like it when Poe called him “Ky”. He knew he didn’t deserve someone like Poe. There were times he looked at Poe and wondered how he could have nearly shattered this brilliant, beautiful being. 

”I suppose,” Kylo said. “Still...there’s a lot of things I don’t deserve. You, for example.”

”You’ve got me anyway.”

Kylo could still remember, in the end, them trying to smooth things out. Tears, apologies, justified anger from Poe, everything. And Poe...

He doubted that he had ever met someone like Poe before. Someone who was so overwhelmingly kind, who just loved people with all his being. 

He was glad Poe was here. 

***

Rey and Finn were there to meet them. Finn (and it was admittedly odd, calling the former stormtrooper that. A bit of an uncreative name, though) and Kylo were starting to adjust to each other, if reluctantly — Finn had threatened him with a lightsaber rematch if he hurt Poe again, which, fair enough. Next to them were Rose and Jannah, dressed in their finest evening gowns. Rey was dressed in one too, and Kylo was struck by how she could have passed as a spitting image of his mother in her youth. 

Of course, Rey was sort of related to the Skywalker family. Thanks to Palpatine’s attempts to create a Sith’ari — basically a Sith Chosen One — Anakin Skywalker and Trias Palpatine were basically brothers. Rey was Anakin’s niece and Kylo’s cousin. 

Which definitely had made the kiss on Exegol quite awkward. That had taken a while to get sorted out too. 

“Ready to go?” Kylo said. 

A resounding chorus of affirmatives from the others. 

Even as they headed towards the theater, it was Rose who spoke. “Gotta admit this is pretty exciting,” she said. “I’ve never seen a play...sort of based off history before.”

”Poe and I went to a few,” Kylo said. ”Oh, don’t look surprised, Rose — we grew up together.”

”...I’m still trying to wrap my head around that one. It sounds like something out of a soap opera.”

”That honor would go to my mother’s side of the family.”

”You’re not wrong,” Rose said. 

They reached the theater, with Kylo having to get confirmation that no, he wasn’t going to cause any trouble in the theater. Poe sighed. “Well, I just have a bad feeling about this. I mean, this is the same company that produced that awful Revan play.”

"You went to plays together?” Rey said. 

”And occasionally made fun of them.” Kylo said. “Poe made a dad joke once. At the Revan play — ”

“Please, say no more,” Rey said. 

***

They got to the seats. Guest of honor seats, to be more precise. Kylo looked over the balcony. “Last time I was here, we saw the Revan play.”

”Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Poe said. 

They sat in quiet even as the score built up. An admittedly beautiful score, Kylo mused. It seemed to be a regular thing for this theater company. It was as the music stopped that a prim older gentleman stepped onstage. 

Unfortunately for Kylo, the musical score would turn out to be the highlight of the production thus far...


End file.
